


Tonight

by Extin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: An alternate S1E12 if you will, Gen, He doesn't know wtf he's saying, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, david no, trans!david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extin/pseuds/Extin
Summary: Every night, David would come to the same cliff and stare at the ground so many feet below.Most nights, he'd eventually go back to his cabin to get whatever sleep he could.Tonight, he had a plan.





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this but I will anyway: David and Max are the only characters here but this is in NO WAY Maxvid

David sat at the cliff's edge, near midnight, wearing his change of clothes outside of his uniform; though still wearing his Camp Campbell yellow scarf and most of what he wore with his uniform, he wore an unbuttoned red flannel shirt without an undershirt, and, of course, his binder.

He reached into his belt, retrieving the matches he kept and setting them on his thin leg. They were used occasionally for when he tires of the effort flint and steel takes, and...

Reaching for his shirt pocket this time, he pulled out a cigarette from the box. This had been his secret. Well, _definitely_ not his only secret, but it was one of them, and he'd take it to the grave. He struck a match and lit the cigarette, inhaling and feeling his stress melting away with each puff. The smoke mixed with the clouds, making the sky look stormy. As he stared up, he was no longer worried anyone could see the proof of what he does, assuring himself that everyone is asleep by now. He heard a small, distant, _"Snap!"_ of a twig, chalking it up to some animal, like it had been every other time he's been here.

Then, his gaze dropped down from the starry sky to the ground many feet below him. A thought that he often had here resurfaced, as he edged somehow closer. Every night, David would come to the same cliff and stare at the ground so many feet below, edging closer to what he craved.  
Most nights, he'd go back to his cabin to get whatever sleep he could once his cigarette ran out.  
  
Tonight, he had a plan.

It had already begun, back in his cabin, as he was leaving. The best note he could manage, neatly folded and set on his bed for someone to find in the morning. He poured his heart and soul into each word, despite how empty he really felt. Now, in the moments before the final step would take place, he felt strangely at peace. He started to notice the little things he hadn't cared enough about before.

The gentle breeze passing through his hair, which, he noted, was getting a bit long.

The soft moonlight, with distant wolves howling up at its source.

Again, a crunch and a rustle, followed by silence. This time, though, sounding nearby. He turned his head to see a shadow, too dark to see, frozen and staring at him.

"DAVID?!" They yelled, disbelief audible in the familiar voice.

 _'Busted.'_ he thought to himself.

Throwing his now small cigarette down the cliff and pulling the sides of his flannel snug over his binder to conceal it before spinning around to face the person who found him, face that of a deer in the headlights.

"M-Max..?" He half-stated, half-asked, followed by a very forced, awkward laugh.

"Oh my god. Oh my FUCKING GOD." Max was simply dumbfounded, unable to form a sentence beyond that.

"I— uhh... what are you doing out here so late?" The redhead tried faking as much enthusiasm as he usually did, failing horribly and instead sounding as awkward as the tension in the air. He kept his vice grip on his button-up, not wanting to share another detail about his private life unwillingly.

"You— holy fucking SHIT I did not expect that." Max announced as his words came back to him.

"Y-yeah, well, I wasn't really expecting YOU," David tried, willing the ground to swallow him whole. "What are you doing up now, anyway?

"Couldn't sleep." The younger one brushed the question off. "I would ask what _you_ are doing up now, but that's already been established." He spat out.

David's face was flushed bright red and tears welled in his eyes, a mix of embarrassment and shame. He didn't respond, causing a very awkward silence. Max toed the dirt beneath him, also unsure of what to say.

"Please go back to your tent, Max." David finally spoke in a defeated voice. The hand holding his shirt shut was cramping up, so he switched from his left to his right. He tried semi-massaging the pain out by rubbing his hand on his knee, but failed and just let it lay limply. 

"No." Max simply answered. He tried thinking of a blackmail plan for this, but abandoned that train of thought. Sure, he was an ass, but that'd be out of line, even for him. "I want to know why you're acting so weird. The fuck is with your shirt?" He demanded instead.

"That- that's none of your business. Please head back to camp." David avoided the question, he'd never wanted to say it out loud as long as he lived. _'_ _And, I was about to not have to,'_ He shook the thought from his head as soon as it popped up.

Well, if you don't say, guess I'll just have to tell the whole camp what I already know—" He made the empty threat he knew he'd never follow through with, along with a half-step towards camp. _'David'll believe it, why the fuck not.'_

"WAIT!" David cut Max off at the last syllable, of course completely buying into the bluff. "I... I'm sorry, I—" A tear slipped out and down his face. "I can't. Can you please just forget what happened tonight?"

"Well, if I'm supposed to forget, why not tell me the fuck you're doing with your shirt, and there won't be a chance of me telling anyone anything?" Max reasoned. The more David didn't want him to know, the more he wanted to know, and the more he'd do anything to know.

David tried to calm himself down, now speaking in a firmer tone. "Max. Seriously. Drop it."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do." He stepped closer to the counselor, ignoring the scent of smoke getting stronger and stronger. David tensed with each step he took, wishing so hard that he wasn't interrupted. Wishing so hard he could have finished what he'd started earlier in the night. He was obsessing over his one thought, _'I shouldn't still be here'_ , and it was stopping all else that could and should be going through his mind.

Suddenly, Max jumped forward, making David flinch, nearly sending himself off the cliff's edge by accident. His grip on his shirt had loosened from the shock, but as his free hand gripped the rocks on the side for balance, he knew he had to let go of one more secret if he didn't want this poor kid to witness his death. Reluctantly, he freed the edge of his flannel, forced to let it fall to his side as his newly usable hand steadied himself on the cliff. A shiver ran through his body, from both the cold he's just recognized and the anxiety of the situation.

Max stared in confusion for a moment before seeing, at the base of the neckline...

"MY FUCKING GOD YOU'RE A WOMAN!" Max yelled at the top of his lungs. Tears David had managed to suck up now poured out his eyes.

"Shhh! I'm— No, I'm not..." His voice shook as he tried not to sob. All the emotions he felt— anger, sadness, embarrassment, shame— were such a shock to his system after feeling so empty, it paralyzed him.

"Well, you clearly are!" 

With this— all the emotions, the comments from Max, Max even being there in the first place— David just shut himself down.

Attempting to put some emotion in his voice, he spoke. "Come on Max, we're going back to camp."

Max watched the counselor he thought he knew brush past him, towards the woods, then turn around and wait for Max to follow.

Which he didn't.

"You lie to _everyone_ like that and expect me to follow you? Hell NO!"

David's eyebrows shot down, and his gaze looked more distant. His voice was completely monotone as he spoke.

"I am only going to say this once. _I am not a fucking woman._ " Max's eyes shot wide open, and he silently stared at David for what felt like forever.

"David—"

"Goodbye, Max." David buttoned up his shirt as he turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH IM REALLY SORRY BUT I HAD ENDINGS WORSE THAN THIS SO ,  
> this is probably really bad but , , , , ,, , , , , , , , , ,, , , i tried???  
> if this says "nicolas cage" instead of "god" in some parts let me know pls its a chrome extension
> 
> Plusplusplus!!! I had a short 2nd chapter planned, let me know if you want to see that go up!


End file.
